


Cravings & Chocolate Cake

by woodsgotwood



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cake, Chubby Kink, College AU, Feeder Enjolras, Feedism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby grantaire, freshman fifteen, more like stuffing without plot amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsgotwood/pseuds/woodsgotwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Enjolras confesses to Grantaire about his preferences, Grantaire is more than willing to go along with them. Also, it seems that a whole cake has gone missing from the dining hall. Unapologetically fluffy feedist smut with chubby!grantaire and feeder/admirer!Enjolras. Originally posted as a drabble on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings & Chocolate Cake

Grantaire was surprised that they were able to even make it back to Enjolras' dorm without any distractions. He saw the way that his boyfriend would stare at darkened corners of the campus or along the walls of brick buildings, like he was thinking about pinning him down and attacking him right then and there. But as they walked through the threshold of his dorm room Grantaire felt like his chest was tightening up with every breath he took. Enjolras closed the door with authority and then turned to him with a look in his eyes that resembled a starving animal. He grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him roughly towards him. He kissed him like he was a dying man, and he wrapped his hands through his hair so tightly that it hurt.

Suddenly he pulled away and pushed him down on the bed. He gave him a stern look as though it would make him sit still, though Grantaire thought with a smile, where else am I going to go?

He turned and opened the mini fridge beside his bed. The light from the inside illuminated a full chocolate cake, already sliced in individual pieces. Grantaire smiled, thinking that the bulb in the fridge almost gave the cake an ethereal, heavenly glow. Though it made perfect sense in the context -- with his golden waves and ivory skin, Enjolras looked like a fallen angel presenting him the dessert.

"This is so intense," he said with a chuckle, trying to diffuse the thick tension in the air, "It's just a cake, you know."

Enjolras looked at him like he was deeply offended, “Excuse you. Do you know how much work was put into stealing this thing? Eat up, Bacchus, I’ve been waiting for this for days now.” He tossed a plastic fork so that it landed on Grantaire’s lap, then carefully handed him the plate for him to balance on his thigh.

Grantaire was instantly glad that he didn’t finish that last pizza slice at dinner. Looking down at the cake he knew that he was going to need all the room in his stomach that he had left. It was a circular cake, with plain fudge icing that had chocolate flowers along each side. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t get a boner just from the sight of the cake, itself. Enjolras knew just how much he loved chocolate, and he was so ready to eat the whole thing. Though he knew he should have been feeling nervous at the sheer size of the thing, he was confident that he would be able to finish it. 

Grantaire put his fork into the first slice, breath hitching at how easily it cut into the soft bread. The first bite was heavenly, and he moaned as he swallowed. The fudge was thick and sweet and the cake was incredibly moist and easy to eat. His eyes closed and he sighed in contentment, “I have the best boyfriend ever,” he said, then began to eat the rest of the slice.

Enjolras’ face broke into a huge grin. He crawled up onto the bed so that he was sitting behind him, legs around him and his chin resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He watched as Grantaire put bite after bite into his mouth, having the perfect angle of both the cake and his tummy pushing over the waistband of his jeans. He wrapped his arms around his middle, and pushed up his shirt so that his hands could rest on his belly. He rubbed his thumbs over the soft fat and practically purred into his boyfriend’s neck. He grabbed big handfuls and squished him gently, his dick beginning to press into Grantaire’s back at the thought of having so much of him to grab onto.

“I’ve been trying work up the courage to tell you how much I like this for a while now,” he said softly as Grantaire began to work on the second piece of cake. 

Grantaire smiled, “Hell, you should’ve told me a long time ago, Apollo. If I had known that I would be given a whole chocolate cake I would have brought it up myself.”

Enjolras groaned softly and bit his shoulder softly. Grantaire laughed at his actions, at how unhinged Enjolras already was when he was still only on the second slice.

They stopped talking, both of them knowing without saying that Grantaire needed to have all of his attention on finishing the cake. He got up to the fourth slice with ease, finishing it with a content sigh and noting that he was already halfway done.

He leaned back into Enjolras and rested his cheek against his. His stomach was pretty distended by now, and if his boyfriend’s hands weren’t already attached to his belly he knew that there would be no way that his shirt would fit over it now. 

“You look so gorgeous,” his Apollo whispered, his hands rubbing and exploring his tight gut. He pressed one hand underneath his belly and lifted it, testing its weight. Grantaire groaned and thrusted his hips slightly so that his belly could fill out his palm even more. 

“You’re so weird,” said Grantaire, “I had no idea that you were such a kinky fucker. You do know that I am so going to take advantage of this now, right?”

Enjolras gave a delighted laugh and wrapped his arms tighter around him in a hug, “I’m so excited,” he squeaked into his neck. 

Grantaire rolled his eyes playfully and started on the fifth piece, “I swear,” he said with his mouth full and cheeks like a chipmunks, “I’m going to eat like a hog whenever I’m with you. Good luck trying to hide your weird fetish around the rest of the guys.”

Enjolras laughed, then poked the pudge at his side, “Shut up and eat your cake.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” he mumbled, stuffing another large bite into his bite.

After the fifth piece he was definitely starting to feel uncomfortable. He grunted and shifted his weight, particularly interested at the heaviness in the way that his gut moved with him. He sunk down further into Enjolras so that he gave his belly even more room to expand. Enjolras’ hands went back down to the underside of his belly, squishing at it and rubbing it excitedly. He stroked the place where his gut and waistband met, fingers going under slightly and feeling the sore skin that the pants were cutting into.

“Is this uncomfortable?” he asked him, to which Grantaire nodded and took a bite of the cake.

Enjolras took both of his hands and tried to get his pants to unbutton. However, the pants were cutting into him so tightly that he barely had any room to get his hands under the waistband. It also didn’t help that Grantaire’s stomach hung over his pants and wanted to rest on his lap and in the way of Enjolras’ hands.

“Um, can you hold up on the cake for a second? I need you to hold your belly up for me,” he said with a giggle, but Grantaire could feel the way his dick pressed into his back. He knew that the way he was having so much trouble trying to unbutton his jeans was driving Enjolras crazy. He obliged, using one hand to lift up his tummy while Enjolras worked furiously on the button. Holding it up like that caused his stomach to feel even tighter as all the food in his belly was raised even further up and closer together. He could feel the cake in the back of his throat, and he groaned at the pain he was beginning to feel in his gut.

Enjolras finally managed to unhook the button of his jeans. Immediately Grantaire dropped his belly with a relieved sigh. His belly surged forward, unrestrained by his jeans, and forced the zipper all the way down.

Grantaire paid no attention to this and instead went back to his cake. He had found that he had missed eating the cake during the little break he had just had, and even though he was feeling completely stuffed to the brim he didn’t want to stop then. It was now less about enjoying the rest of the cake and was now about the challenge of finishing it.

Enjolras was uncharacteristically still. Grantaire looked back to him to see his mouth was slightly open and his eyes trained intensely on his stomach. After it had surged forward from the confines of his jeans he could really tell just how stuffed he was. He was totally rounded out, his stomach jutting out drastically from his soft chest and laying heavily on his lap. 

“What?” said Grantaire, nudging Enjolras slightly with his shoulder.

“It’s -- it’s just that was really hot. Like, the way that you belly just forced your zipper down and everything. Fuck, I didn’t realize how much you had gained,” he said.

Grantaire chuckled, “That’s because I’ve been trying to hide it from you, dumbass. And yeah, residence has been pretty good to me, I’d say,” he said, stuffing another huge bit of cake into his mouth for Enjolras’ benefit. He then punctuated his statement with a slap to his belly that made sound much louder than he had expected. He was also surprised to see that his once jiggly tummy was taut and hard, the slap only causing the fat around the bottom of his belly to shake slightly.

 

Enjolras groaned and nuzzled his face into his neck. “You’re killing me,” he mumbled into him.

Grantaire chuckled, which caused a burp to break free from deep in his gut. He blushed and apologized, but for some reason Enjolras just moaned even more. He got up from his seat behind him and went back to the floor. He went on his knees so that his face was even with his belly. He held on to both side with his hands, kissing and licking at the pudge just below Grantaire’s belly button. He traced his tongue along the trail of hair leading down, nipping at the soft pudge that rested heavily on his lap.

Grantaire couldn’t help but lose himself in his Apollo’s touch. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, groaning and softly burping. 

“I’m so fucking full, Apollo,” he said. He had a whole other piece of cake left, but he knew that there was no way he would be able to force another piece down his throat. It hurt him with every breath he took, the fullness in his stomach pressing up against his lungs. He pushed the plate of cake to the side, using his free hands to explore his new swollen belly.

Enjolras pulled away from his belly and looked up at him, his mouth red and eyes glazed over. He looked completely wrecked -- he bit his lip and furrowed his brows as he looked over every inch of his boyfriend. He took both hands and began to rub his protruding belly all over. Grantaire sighed and shifted his weight, trying to get in a more comfortable position. The combination of pleasure and pain was mind-numbing. He felt like his belly was crushing him with its own weight, but with every touch of Enjolras’ hands on his sensitive, stretched skin he felt completely blissed out.

“You look amazing,” he said softly, nuzzling his face carefully into his tummy.

“I probably look like a beached whale,” he said, “I can barely even move.”

“You don’t have to do anything, R,” he said, grabbing at his soft love handles, “Just enjoy yourself, okay?”

And with that he reached through the slit in his boxers and grabbed him roughly. Grantaire gasped thrusted into him, his arched back accentuating how swollen and round his belly was. 

“You did your share of eating, now it’s my turn,” he said thickly with a devious smile, then took him in his mouth.

Grantaire, hands tangled in the sheets and stomach resting heavily on Enjolras’ head forehead, thought to himself with a grin, _I could definitely get used to this._


End file.
